


Mary Jane Holland

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Together, M/M, Marijuana, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Protected Sex, Shotgunning, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri smokes marijuana sometimes for anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: He watched as the older man’s face brightened with curiosity, nearly going cross eyed as he brought the baggie to his face.“Yuuri~ what’s this?” he drawled, face breaking into a smug grin.“Uhhhh it helps me with my anxiety?” He squeeked, naked shoulders shrugging.His coach hmmphed, intrigued.





	Mary Jane Holland

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters, but this is my fic so if you don’t like my content just don’t read lol 
> 
> Despite being in university, I also know NOTHING about smoking marijuana and terminology so I apologize if this isn’t accurate. I’m so open to suggestions/tips though!
> 
> Also I don’t have a clear concept of yoi timeline so yuh technically it takes place when it’s chilly outside but they’re ice skaters, they should be able to handle it right?
> 
> Named after Lady Gaga’s persona for when she feels the most relaxed 😌

When Yuuri ventured out into the world for University, all he’d ever had was a few sips of alcohol. It was finals week of his first semester when Phichit suggested he try something new to help stave off his anxiety. 

 

Yuuri of course was up to try anything his best friend suggested as he was currently attending campus counseling and trying all the home remedies, tips, and tricks that he’s gotten his hands on to attempt to relieve his symptoms. 

 

When Phichit fetched the tiniest bag of marijuana from inside one of the ceiling tiles in their dorm, Yuuri nearly bolted. 

 

“Yuuri! It’s totally fine and safe I promise. I have a friend in Colorado who uses it for their anxiety and have a prescription for it, so I asked them to send you a sample…” 

 

Yuuri gulped, feeling the room spin as his brain overrode the reflex that reminded him to breath. 

 

“But Phichit isn’t marijuana illegal? What if it doesn’t even help and I randomly get pulled for a random drug test…” 

 

Phichit could tell Yuuri was about to jump into a rabbit hole of dark what if’s. To stop him he reassured Yuuri that he didn’t have to take any if he was uncomfortable but it was a clean supply. Their season just finished so it was unlikely they’d get pulled for testing and if they did, Phichit wasn’t even sure it would show up. 

 

So Yuuri let Phichit teach him how to roll a blunt and how to puff on it without coughing. After only three puffs Yuuri felt his anxiety become static, more manageable. But it also came with a few side effects. The first time he smoked Yuuri had to run to his bedroom to relieve himself as it made him insatiably horny. From then on, the two promised the incoming stash from Colorado would be their little secret.

 

Through the years, the two skaters did research, discovering marijuana (especially the regulated strains) were undetectable in the mandatory drug screenings. They weren’t reckless, having figured out the effects from the plant aided Yuuri for up to two and a half days, sometimes three. The effects never threw off his coordination or skating, but still they planned accordingly, only using it three days before events and only when Yuuri really needed it. 

—-

 

Having his lifelong idol and crush for a coach sometimes made Yuuri feel a little more stressed this season than usual. Everyone was watching him, every little thing he did reflected back on Victor. On top of all that, the sexual tension and unsaid feelings between the two made everything that much more overwhelming. Yuuri’s anxiety was through the roof and darling Victor was inexperienced with knowing what to do. 

 

Phichit could tell his friend was in distress so he slipped Yuuri a tiny bit of their stash into his Team Japan jacket hoping it’d help since the Cup of China was right around the corner. 

 

Yuuri’s plan was to step out to smoke while Victor was in his usual sauna session he takes at every hotel. He didn’t know how Victor would feel about him using, even if it helps him and is completely safe. 

 

Once Victor left their shared hotel room for the sauna Yuuri decided to take a quick shower to wash away the anxiety leaking from his pores. While he was lathering his face in oatmeal infused soap, Victor came back deciding he’d rather go for a swim, dropping by the room to grab his jacket. Looking for his own he slid Yuuri’s off of its place on the armchair. He sat it nicely on the bed, only half paying attention. Even so he was confused when he heard something fall and hit the carpet. 

 

Using his thumb and pointer finger, Victor plucked the mysterious baggy off the floor just as Yuuri opened the bathroom door. Despite the hot steam filtering into the room from the open bathroom door, they both froze as their eyes zeroed in on the quarter sized substance.

 

Yuuri was sure he was done for, waiting with bated breath for Victor to yell and call the authorities. The brunette decided he wouldn’t have blamed him for doing it either.

 

But instead he watched as the older man’s face brightened with curiosity, nearly going cross eyed as he brought the baggie to his face. 

“Yuuri~ what’s this?” he drawled, face breaking into a smug grin. 

 

“Uhhhh it helps me with my anxiety?” He squeeked, naked shoulders shrugging. 

 

His coach  _ hmmphed,  _ intrigued. 

 

“Were you planning on using some tonight?”

 

“No, kinda-  _ yes.  _ I mean, I don’t know how you feel about this but it’s completely safe!” Yuuri said, eyes bugging and waving his arms in a panic. 

 

“Okay,” Victor said tossing the baggy to Yuuri, nearly making the towel around his waist fall as he scrambled to catch it. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing Yuuri,” Victor adjusted the white fluffy robe he was wearing, “after all, I need to make sure it’s completely safe for my student by trying it myself,  _ da? _ ” 

 

Yuuri stood there dumbly as Victor looked at him expectedly. Before changing his mind, Yuuri snatched a lighter from his jacket to sit in the cushioned wicker chairs on the balcony. 

 

He felt Victor settle on the wicker ottoman in front of him, large hands wrapping around his delicate ankles as he sat them on his lap. Yuuri was shaking so much he could barely properly wrap the marijuana in its paper. 

 

He had just exposed one of his biggest secrets minutes ago, and now he’s about to share a joint with his idol turned coach (and hopefully future lover.) If it weren’t for the near constant burn in his chest from anxiety he’d think he was dreaming.

 

Yuuri struggled to light the end of the blunt so Victor rose from his seat to straddle himself on Yuuri’s lap. Together they lit the paper, the smell of the marijuana invading their senses. 

 

They both watched as the tendrils of smoke floated into the night, mesmerized by it. 

 

“You’ve never done this before?” Yuuri looked up at Victor, gauging his reactions. Victor was good at keeping a mask on his emotions in public, but with Yuuri he was an open book, childlike wonder playing on his features. 

 

The silver headed man shook his head, leaning his elbows onto Yuuri’s shoulders as he got even more comfortable. 

 

“Okay, then we can start by shotgunning, giving you just a taste of what this can do.” 

 

Yuuri shuffled in his seat, free hand gripping the armless side of the chair. 

 

“I’m going to take a hit and blow it into your mouth,” Yuuri gulped realizing how awkward this was going to be,” almost like a kiss. Inhale and hold it in your lungs for a bit until I tell you to exhale. D-does that sound okay?” 

 

Victor smiled boyishly, “that sounds  _ more than okay  _ Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this. He took a hit from the joint, hand reaching up to cradle Victor’s face close to his. He tapped the jut of his jaw twice to signal he was about to exhale for Victor. Yuuri closed his eyes, the proximity of Victor nearly as mind altering as the marijuana itself. When he had no more to give his coach he opened his eyes, taken back by how beautiful Victor looked in the moonlight, silky eyelashes kissing his cheeks. 

 

After a beat or two Yuuri said “okay Victor you can exhale now, slowly.” 

 

Weirdly enough Yuuri felt proud as their eyes met, Victor never coughing once. 

 

“I don’t feel any different,” Victor said a little disappointedly. 

 

“Sometimes it takes a few puffs to feel anything,” Yuuri brought the blunt up to his lips, “would you like to try again?” 

 

Victor nodded enthusiastically, but the third time Yuuri got close to blow the smoke and they had yet to feel anything, he did what he’d been tempted to do all night. 

 

All it took was leaning forward no more than twenty centimeters for Victor to join their lips in what was their first kiss, inhaling the smoke from Yuuri while maintaining the kiss. They both pulled away, a pile of goo as they looked at each other. Victor got lost in Yuuri’s pinkening eyes, forgetting to exhale and ultimately embarrassing himself as Yuuri giggled at his coughing fit. 

 

“Aw are you okay?” Yuuri asked in a high pitched voice, in a daze, yet relieved from that kiss.

 

“Now I am,” Victor answered, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s while making the gimme gesture for the smoke with his hands. Yuuri obliges, the two smacking kisses and sharing hits over and over until Yuuri’s nerves were static.

 

They had burned a part of the way through the smelly joint when Victor leaned forward to tap the burning end against the ashtray sitting on the ledge behind Yuuri’s head. Doing so made him squish his front against Yuuri’s, something distinct poking him in the stomach. 

 

“Oh? And what’s this Yuuri~”

 

Japan’s Ace huffed a laugh, smooth as wine.

 

“That’s uh...a side effect that this stuff does to me,” Victor watched as Yuuri’s tongue peeked over his lip as he licked it slowly before continuing, “plus I've got the world’s most gorgeous human being in my lap.”

 

Victor felt his dick give a twitch as he watched the love lust flood Yuuri’s blown eyes.

 

“So you’re saying,” Victor rolls his hips making Yuuri hiss, “this is for me?” 

 

“Mhhhhmmmm,” he hummed, voice starting to sound husky with the heavy weight of his dick. 

 

The older man snickered, taking a hit before tangling their tongues in smoke. Victor passed the joint to Yuuri, asking for his complete and utter consent before untying the pitiful towel around his waist. 

 

The Katsudon’s thick length wetly smacked against his stomach, precum dripping.  Victor sighed, biting his lip unconsciously as his mouth began to water. Yuuri took a long drag feeling limp and languid despite the almost feral look in Victor’s eyes. 

 

He cradled his face, bringing it close to his own as he blew the smoke into welcoming lips. As they parted Victor playfully nipped at Yuuri’s bottom lip making the man under him gasp. 

 

“What was that for?” Yuuri whispered, voice gravelly and low.

 

Victor involuntarily clenched his thighs tighter, exhaling all the smoke in one huff. 

 

_ If only Yuuri knew the things he does that drive me up the wall.  _

 

Victor giggled as he struggled to unmount Yuuri as if he was a horse. Fearing his lover(?) would lose his balance Yuuri sat their joint in the ashtray, steadying the man’s hips with his hands. 

 

As a thank you, Victor pecked his lips before teetering off into the bedroom and returning with supplies. 

 

“Because I wanted to,” Victor plopped himself back down on his new favorite place to be: Yuuri’s lap. 

 

The brunette pawed at the ass in his lap when he seen the condom and lube he brought with him. Slowly victor ran his hands down his front until he got to his own lazy knot, pulling it apart, revealing miles of skin and a barely-there pair of red speedos. 

 

Yuuri whined as Victor leaned over with another hit for him, having had gotten a peak at the pearly pink cock head poking out of the top of the speedo.

 

When they parted, Victor motioned got Yuuri to stick his hand out before squirting a glob of lube on it. He started kissing Yuuri again as he guided his hand towards his ass, both of them working together using their free hands to get Victor’s speedos out of the way.

 

Once free, they both sighed as Yuuri started teasing the cleft of Victor’s bottom. The silver headed man took another hit, sharing it with the man below him before his breath hitched with the sensation of Yuuri massaging his perineum. 

 

Victor could feel Yuuri’s wicked smile on his face at all the noises he was pulling out of Victor and he wasn’t even inside him yet. 

 

_ I’m going to have to do something about that. _

 

Feeling like an astronaut without gravity to hold him down, he sat the joint down, squirting a generous amount of lube on his hand before picking it up again from the ashtray. 

 

He gave a dirty smirk as the only warning before he turned the joint around, setting it between Yuuri’s lips before grabbing Yuuri’s cock and jerking it like his life depended on it. 

 

Yuuri was bucking his hips, muffled moans falling out around the joint. His dick was swollen in Victor’s hold, sensitive and red from being hard for so long but it didn’t stop him from slipping a digit inside of Victor, earning him a stuttered breath. 

 

The brunette pulled the joint from his lips, blowing smoke all over Victor’s face, both of them laughing despite their labored breathing. 

 

“Slow down, I’m going to cum,” Yuuri gasped as he stretched Victor with a second finger. 

 

Victor moaned, using his other hand to pull on his ass cheek, spreading himself wider for Yuuri since they were both just working with one hand. 

 

Victor slowed his ministrations, languidly pumping his hand hand up and down the thick shaft, playing with the leaking head every other pass. 

 

Yuuri puffed on the joint again, three fingers scissoring in and out of the gorgeous man on top of him. 

 

“Put it on for me,” Yuuri asked, voice like molasses as he nodded towards the condom on the floor. Victor exhaled a puff as he nodded enthusiastically, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s as he tore the packaging open with his teeth. 

 

He was rolling it on when Yuuri made him shift from jumping, causing his fingers to brush his prostate where they were still deep inside him. 

 

Victor held his breath, trying not to be too loud in fear of other guests discovering what they’re doing but he could barely contain the pornographic moan he let out. 

 

When he opened his eyes Yuuri had removed his fingers and was lubing himself up, cheeks pink and sheepish.

 

“S-Sorry?” 

 

“Hhhh, Yuuurii…”

 

“Yes Vitya?” 

 

Victor’s nipples hardened at that, pulling another drag from the diminishing blunt. 

 

“Please  _ get inside me?”  _

 

Yuuri placed both hands on either side of that glorious ass he’d had his first wet dream about, spreading him.

 

Yuuri looked up into those pink eyes as Victor used his free hand to steady Yuuri’s dick while he was lowered down on to it.

 

Once the head was in Victor gasped, “slow Yuuri, please be slow,” wanting to enjoy every inch of him.

 

Hands trembling, the Russian shared another drag, kissing as Yuuri finally bottomed out. Victor gripped Yuuri’s shoulder as he adjusted to the man inside of him, feeling Yuuri pepper kisses on whatever parts of Victor he could reach, ending at his lips. 

 

Victor rolled his hips, testing the waters, both of them moaning as quietly as they could.

 

They traded kisses and puffs of smoke back and forth as Victor slowly grinded on Yuuri’s lap until they both couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

Although they were nearly at the end of the joint, watching Victor screw his eyes closed while fucking himself on Yuuri’s dick with a joint between his lips is the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

Grabbing slim hips, Yuuri thrust up as Victor came down making his jaw drop. Thankfully Victor had fast reflexes and caught the glowing roach before it landed on Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“Ah, wow!” 

 

Yuuri chuckled to himself, watching Victor’s eyes roll up into his head, hand slapped over his mouth as Yuuri found his sweet spot over and over again. 

 

Yuuri took the roach from Victor’s hand, taking one last pull from it before pressing it into the ashtray, hips never once stuttering in their rhythm. 

 

_ “ _ S-so goood Victorrrr.”

 

Victor started twisting and squeezing his body just so on the upstroke, making Yuuri see stars brighter than the ones beyond his silver head. 

 

The Japanese man felt his vision blur a little around the edges, legs shaking as he neared the edge. He started smacking Victor’s thigh, afraid to open his mouth for the noises that were bound to escape. He was so  _ close.  _

 

Victor got the message loud and clear, doubling his efforts of bouncing on that thick cock. The look of pure euphoria on Yuuri’s face as he came was a look victor wanted to make happen again and again. Victor reached to get off of Yuuri, figuring his body would probably be too much for Yuuri’s spent cock. But he was wrong. 

 

Victor planted his feet on the cement on either side of the wicker chair, pulling off slowly using his tired quads. But as the bulbous head of Yuuri’s member caught on Victor’s swollen rim, Yuuri grabbed his hips again lowering him back down.

 

Victor hissed at being so full again, “Yuuri?”

 

“Hmmm?” Yuuri was rubbing Victor’s sides, a distant dreamy look on his face. 

 

Unsure on how to voice his question he started, 

“You just came are you sure...“ Yuuri shifted his hips making him yelp, “...you wanna go again? How are you already hard again?” 

 

“I’m more than sure Victor,” he said kissing those beautiful lips, “besides you haven’t came yet.” 

 

When they parted, Victor felt a little embarrassed knowing his legs wouldn’t be able to last. Yuuri, the angel, could tell, the two men separating for a moment as Yuuri carried him like a bride setting him down on their shared hotel bed. 

 

They twisted and turned exploring each other’s body as they wrestled. At one point Victor ended up on his back, Yuuri hovering over him. He still couldn’t believe all that has happened that night in that room and hoped that this wouldn’t be the end of it. 

 

Their eyes closed with one last lingering kiss as Victor pushed the lube bottle back into Yuuri’s hand. As a precaution, Yuuri grabbed another condom to replace the one he’d already thrown away, slackening then both up again. 

 

Sitting on his knees, he lifted Victor’s legs, pushing them higher and higher testing Victor’s flexibility as his knees touched his chest. 

 

He shakily took hold of himself, lining himself up again as he pushed past the tight  ring of muscles. He watched as Victor’s still blown eyes crossed, mouth open in a silent scream. 

 

Yuuri fucked him slowly this time, a different tempo than the desperate rhythm they held on the balcony. He wanted to take care of Victor, give him a delicious orgasm to match the one he gave Yuuri. 

 

He felt Victor’s nails dig into his back as he dragged his dick over his prostate, making him clench up around his length. Yuuri started sucking a hickey on the side of Victor’s neck as he fondled his nipple, making the man under him squirm. 

 

“Yuuri, fuck I’m so close”

 

Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s lower back, trying to get him deeper, faster,  _ anything _ . But Yuuri wouldn’t budge, instead drifting his hand lower, wrapping his hand around the base of Victor’s leaking dick. 

 

All it took was three rough perfectly timed thrusts from Yuuri’s hands and hips and Victor was curling his toes and screaming Yuuri’s name. Yuuri shook as he emptied himself into the condom, clenching his teeth to keep from saying something stupid like  _ I love you _ . 

 

_ It’s too soon.  _

 

As they both cuddled there in their musty hotel room they both knew the obvious, they both clearly had feelings for each other. But how strong those feelings are and where they’ll take them only time can tell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I’m a bit rusty at writing smut 🤦🏽♀️ 
> 
> Sorry for the ending, bittersweet is my middle name haha 
> 
> find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺


End file.
